ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Answers
Answers, written by Roads, is the pilot episode of Ben 10: Revamped. Plot Space, the final frontier... something like that. We're in space, as you may have figured out, and we see a large space station with what we know as an Omnitrix symbol on it. Inside, we see a small gray alien talking to an unseen person on a computer screen. (We're seeing the front of the alien from behind the computer.) A faint red glow is coming from the screen. (Unseen person): Is it ready? (Alien): Yes, it is. The view pans to the right, the focus switches to a spherical capsule (about a foot in diameter) floating in a green vertical energy beam, and then it pans back. (Unseen): We are all ready. Do not fail us or our plans will be ruined. You know where to bring it. The screen went off. The alien seemed uneasy. (Alien): I can't do this! I must bring it to— Suddenly, there was an explosion from behind a door in the far back of the room. (Alien): Computer, open door! The door opened to reveal a menacing figure which terrified the alien. (Alien): Vilgax! (Vilgax): In the flesh. Give me the Omnitrix now, Azmuth, or I will destroy this space station with everyone on it! The Plumbers will never know what hit them! (Azmuth): Never! I would sooner die than let the Omnitrix fall into your hands! (Vilgax): That can be arranged! He took out a laser blaster and pointed it at Azmuth, but at the last second... (Azmuth): Power armor, defend! (Vilgax): Wha—? Suddenly, Azmuth's fancy suit thing (from Secret of the Omnitrix) jumped out of nowhere and held Vilgax from behind. (Azmuth): Get rid of him, armor! The armor backed Vilgax out through the door. (Vilgax): I don't think so! He took one last shot at Azmuth's control panel, destroying it. The short-circuits caused the door to close and many parts of the space station's systems to fail. Vilgax broke free from the power-armor's hold and started pounding on the door. (Vilgax): Open this door now! (System): Initiating escape pod mode. (Azmuth): Bye-bye! (Vilgax): This can't be good... The view zooms out, showing the whole space station as the room Azmuth was in suddenly detached in the form of an escape pod. Rocket engines shot it away into space. But before it could get far enough away, the whole space station exploded! The force of the explosion, as well as the debris, messed up the escape pod, causing its navigation to fail and shooting it towards Earth. From inside the explosion as it clears, the series logo appears. A remixed version of the original series transformation music plays as the view pans behind the escape pod, showing Vilgax, who survived the explosion, clutching it from the outside as it shot towards Earth! Commercial! We see the inside of the pod as Azmuth panics. (Azmuth): This can't happen! I must bring the Omnitrix to— (Not again! Say who it is already...) Vilgax started pounding from the outside of the pod. (Vilgax): You can't run from me! (Azmuth): Maybe not, but I can do this! He took the Omnitrix from the energy beam, and threw it into an airlock, shooting it out into space, though it entered Earth's atmosphere and began falling. (Vilgax): No! He jumped off after it and began falling as well. The view switches back to the pod. (Azmuth, grim): Find it, you Plumber... We see the pod rapidly getting closer and closer to the ground before it finally crashed into a field in a massive explosion. Elsewhere, Ben Tennyson, as well as his cousin and grandfather, were on their annual camping trip. (Max): It's getting dark. Let's gather some wood to make a campfire. They separated and started searching, and we focus on Ben. A shooting star appeared. (Ben): That's no shooting star... that's coming down! He ran away as it crashed into the ground, leaving a massive crater with the capsule from before sitting in the center, undamaged. Ben came in for a closer look. (Ben): What is this thing? He touched it, which was a dumb thing to do. Of course, if he hadn't, who knows how this show would end? Suddenly, a small panel, almost like a CD slot in a car, opened up, and a flat yellow beam shot out and began scanning him. (Capsule): DNA test conclusive. Target located. New default form created. (Ben): What the...? Suddenly, the capsule opened up like an armadillo, and inside was a watch-like device with that same symbol from before on it. (It was the Omnitrix, duh.) (Ben): Cool! What is this thing? He picked it up and began turning it over, examining it. He decided to put it on, which, again, was very stupid. It was very loose on him, but it started glowing very bright, and when it stopped, not only did it fit properly, but it was stuck to him and wouldn't come off! (Ben): What is this thing? Get off! He started pushing buttons on it, and suddenly a transformation sequence started. He was transforming into... Heatblast! Ben started screaming in terror. Meanwhile, Gwen and Max had heard the crash and were going after it. Now, they heard him scream and saw smoke in the direction Ben went. (Max): Come on, Ben may be hurt! They got there and saw him on fire. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben/Heatblast): Wait! I'm alright! (Max): What happened to you and why are you on fire? (Ben/Heatblast): I was looking for wood, and then suddenly something came from space and crashed right in front of me. It scanned me and said something about a DNA test being conclusive, and it opened up to show a watch with this symbol on it (points to his chest with the Omnitrix on it). I put it on, and I couldn't get it off. When I tried to remove it, this happened! It turned me into this monster and I don't know how to change back. (Max): You're not a monster. You're an alien. (Gwen): How do you know? (Max, hesitating): ...I don't know. It came from space, so I guess it's alien technology. Why not? Perhaps try touching the device on your chest? Ben did, and this changed him back. (Ben): Wow, that worked! Sweet! (Gwen): Maybe we shouldn't mess with it until we get some answers. (Max): Your cousin's right, Ben. Let's wait until we get home before we look into it any further. Meanwhile, from a third crash site nearby, a figure rose up out of the rubble. It was Vilgax! Commercial! The next day after the camping trip, Ben was walking home after watching Sumo Slammers 2 in theaters. (Ben): Sequels are never as good... We then see a shadowy figure the size of Vilgax stalking Ben from a nearby rooftop. It jumped from building to building, following him. Then, just as Ben rounded the corner, he bumped straight into the figure, who was completely not Vilgax! He was a man in a high-tech, white and green costume with a mask helmet. (Ben): Who are you? (???): Not important! Give me the Omnitrix! (Ben): ...the what? (???): That thing on your wrist! It belongs to me. Ben turned into Diamondhead. (Ben/Diamondhead): Yeah, right. You'll have to pry it from my cold crystalline body! He punched ???, knocking him back several yards. But then ??? charged at Ben/Diamondhead, picked him up, flipped him back, and threw him down at the ground. ???, standing over him, then turned and tapped the Omnitrix dial on Ben/Diamondhead's chest in a specific pattern. (Omnitrix, with Ben's voice): Decoupling. The Omnitrix popped off, changing back to watch form, and Ben changed back. ??? picked up the Omnitrix and put it on his wrist. (Ben): Alright, now who are you? (???): Call me the Plumber. That's all you need to know. The Plumber flew away with rocket boots, leaving Ben standing there. (Ben, grinning): I don't think so. He started walking again. The view switches back to the Plumber, flying over Bellwood. We then see that Vilgax was standing right under where he was flying. (Vilgax): I'm not about to give up the Omnitrix to you... He took out his laser blaster, firing it at the Plumber. The shot hit one of his rocket boots, and he fell to the ground. Vilgax walked over to him. (Vilgax): You have something that belongs to me. (Plumber): You'll never get it, Vilgax! (Vilgax): You don't get it, do you, Plumber? I win! Now to find out who this hero really is... Vilgax reached down at the Plumber's helmet, and yanked it off. (Vilgax): Some kid?! It was Ben under the mask! Wait, what? (Plumber/Ben?): What do you mean? Vilgax took out a reflective shield device and put the shield in front of the Plumber, showing him that his face looked like Ben! (Plumber/Ben?): Oh, no! The Omnitrix's default form is set to Ben! (Ben, off-screen): You mean me? The view switches to Ben, his left hand behind his back, who was actually following the Plumber to see who he was and perhaps get some answers about the Omnitrix. (Ben): Sorry, Plumber, the default thing was an accident, but locking the Omnitrix wasn't! (Plumber): Locking the Omnitrix? He tried to use it, but it was indeed locked. (Omnitrix, still with Ben's voice): Omnitrix in lockdown mode. Voice key required. (Plumber): How did you do this? (Ben): You don't fiddle around with anything without learning some stuff about it in the process. (Plumber): Undo this immediately! If I can't stop Vilgax, nobody can! (Ben): Not until I get some answers! (Vilgax): He's right, you know. The thing is, not even he can stop me. Unlock the Omnitrix and give it to me, now, or you both die! (Ben): I told you, I don't unlock it until I get an explanation: who are you, and what is the Omnitrix? (Plumber): Okay, okay! I told you, I'm the Plumber. I can't tell you who I really am, but I can tell you that I was supposed to get the Omnitrix from an alien named Azmuth to use it to protect the Earth. I don't now how you got it, but it must be kept away from Vilgax! (Ben): That's more like it. Now hold out your wrist so I can unlock the Omnitrix and give it to Vilgax. (Plumber): You can't give the Omnitrix to Vilgax! He'll destroy the planet! Unknown to Vilgax, Ben winked at the Plumber, who realized that Ben must have a plan. (Ben): Omnitrix, unlock and decouple, Code 10. (Omnitrix): Unlocked. Decoupling... In a bright green flash that blocked out all other light, the Omnitrix popped off from the Plumber's wrist and into Ben's hands. This reset the Plumber's body to his original form, but he put his helmet back on before the light cleared. Ben's hand was still behind his back. (Ben, turning to Vilgax): I'll give you the Omnitrix, but under one condition: you let us go and leave Earth alone. Go conquer some other world. (Vilgax): And what makes you think I'll do that? (Ben): I know how to lock the Omnitrix so that you can't use it! (Vilgax): Fine! Now give me the Omnitrix. Ben did so, and Vilgax put it on and started laughing maniacally while dramatic music played in the background. (Vilgax): Finally! Victory is mine! I knew I couldn't be defeated by a bunch of humans! Vilgax raised his left arm, ready to activate the Omnitrix. (Plumber): You think you're so great, but you missed the greatest detail of all: your default form didn't get set to Ben! (Vilgax, his arm already hurling down): What? As Vilgax's hand crashed down onto the Omnitrix's dial, instead of activating, it exploded, sending Vilgax flying back, though not harming him. (Ben): When I found the locking feature, I also found the decoy clone feature! We flash back to Ben's sudden appearance, seen from behind. Ben was holding the decoy Omnitrix behind his back. Then we see that during the flash, Ben grabbed the Omnitrix as it fell off the Plumber and put it on his left wrist (sticking it behind his back), and then took the decoy and holding it in front of him as if he caught it falling off the Plumber. (Plumber): You just got outwitted by a bunch of humans. (Vilgax): You have no idea who you're dealing with! I am Vilgax the conqueror! (Ben): More like Vilgax the conquered. Ben slammed down the dial on the Omnitrix, and an epic transformation sequence played as Ben turned into Copycat and then promptly split into two duplicates. (Bens/Copycats): I've— I mean, we've been practicing. Meow! He formed many more duplicates, which then jumped on each other and formed a big blob made of Copycat duplicates. Each individual Copycat moved around in such a way that the blob shaped into a giant Copycat-shaped figure. (Bens/Copycats): I think I have a new favorite! The giant Copycat bent down and picked Vilgax up. (Vilgax): You have made a new enemy, Ben Tennyson! Never forget! He then threw Vilgax into space like a pitcher pitching a baseball. (Vilgax, screaming): TENNYSON! (Plumber): I don't think we've seen the last of him. The Copycats merged, and Ben/Copycat changed back. (Ben): I don't think so either. Now, about those answers... (Plumber): Yeah, first of all, I want you to keep the Omnitrix. I don't think it was really meant for me. (Ben): What makes you think that? (Plumber): For starters, Azmuth told me that if any other human thought the Omnitrix would be for them, it would give them an uneasy feeling when using it. (Ben): I didn't feel that, but I'll bet you did! (Plumber): Right! Which puzzles me as much as the entire thing puzzles you. I want answers too! Besides, I saw you throw Vilgax into space like that. It's better than what I could do! You keep the Omnitrix. (Ben, excited): Really? (Plumber): Yep, it's all yours. (Ben): But what about Azmuth? Where is he? (Plumber): That's what I'd like to know. His ship crashed, but he contacted me telling me not to look for him. "Open ending" music started playing. (Ben): So... are we gonna look for him? (Plumber): You bet! (Ben): First, I know exactly who to go to for help... He popped up the dial, selected XLR8, and then there was a green flash fading to black as he transformed and the episode ended. ...Not. The view goes to Vilgax, drifting through space. Suddenly, from nowhere, there was a purple glowing vortex that opened up near him, and a black box, covered with intricate carvings, flew out of it, heading straight for Earth. The vortex then closed up. (Vilgax): Looks like the prophecies were true! This is perfect... The view zooms out from Vilgax, circles around the box, and then zooms into one of the faces. THE END for real. Category:EpisodesCategory:Series PremieresCategory:Ben 10: RevampedCategory:---****--- Roads